Golden Voice
by yourklaineisshowing
Summary: Blaine stopped talking once he realized his voice was worthless. Kurt just transferred to Dalton, and something in Blaine atrackts him. Something tells him there is something more than just a Mute in this kid, with the sad look and the Golden Voice.
1. The Mystery Boy

Kurt hesitated before pushing the big wooden doors open. A big room, decorated with blue and red fabrics, was revealed in front of him. He explored it quietly, watching the tons of kids that were hiding under piles of books. He was already scared, and the view of under-pressure kids studying full time was not helping the tiny bit.

He located a small kid with silk black hair sitting alone in the corner. He debated himself whether to get closer or not, and deciding he had nothing to lose here; he started walking quietly still looking around.

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm new here," he said happily. The boy smiled back and Kurt started feeling a bit more secure.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked, pointing at a chair in front of the boy who shook his head in response. "You are the only one without a book pile in front of you. Are you like… the smartest kid around or something?"

The boy moved his hand making a face, as if trying to cancel Kurt's word. The quiet boy looked sad, lonely maybe, but Kurt decided that he was not entirely alone, and usually when Kurt Hummel decides something, it is true.

"Do you even _speak_?" he asked softly, trying not to insult the boy. He had the most beautiful eyes Kurt has ever seen in his life. They had this sparkle in them that did something to Kurt. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

The boy lowered his head, and Kurt grabbed a pencil from the boy's pen case and pointed at a sheet paper. "What's your name?"

The boy looked at the paper and started writing slowly.

_'Blaine Anderson; a junior, a warbler."_

Kurt looked at the sentence. The boy – Blaine – had the perfect handwriting. And a perfect name mind you. "Um, sorry for being rude but… how can you be a warbler when you don't even speak?"

Kurt had heard about the warblers before he transferred to _Dalton_. He knew it was hard to get in and he was even kind of scared to try getting in. How in the name of all that is good and holly, could a mute boy get in there?

_'You'll have to hear the whole story… I bet you're not interested in that. Maybe, you tell me why you transferred?'_

Kurt lowered his head reading quietly. The boy looked really nice, and he might be just the friend Kurt needed right now. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well… I was the only out kid in my school. One of the Neanderthals made it his life mission to make my life a living hell."

He watched s Blaine's mouth formed the shape of an O. _'I had a feeling. I am so sorry. I'm gay too…' _ he wrote, a sad look in his eyes again.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Kurt said, relieved to meet a fellow gay teen, "I am here now. Though I am really interested in hearing how you got into the _Warblers_ when you don't speak."

_'I've got to be heading off to class now, but I'd love to meet you for coffee this evening. I finish at five'_

Kurt nodded, "I finish up at five too. Give me your phone, I'll save my number. Call—oh sorry, text me when you finish school, I'll have to meet you in one of the classes because I have no idea how to get to the café."

Blaine handed Kurt his phone and while Kurt was pressing numbers easily Blaine kept writing.

_'It's actually the best one ever!'_

Kurt handed him back his phone smiling, "yeah, so I've heard. Something about a timetable and a _Dalton _card to get free coffee in the mornings and one for two dollars during the day."

Blaine nodded, bowed his head slightly as if to say 'excuse me' and ran out of the commons. Kurt stared after him, and then back at the kids around him. Suddenly he realized that the children might be hidden under piles and piles of books, but they were all laughing. Something about this school was better. Newer maybe.

^.^

They day passes pretty quickly when you have something to expect to, so Kurt discovered. He waited for that text the whole day, so when he got the **'I'll be next English III in five -B' **he squealed and jumped high, starting to run over to the direction of English III.

Blaine was standing there, wearing a _Dalton _blazer. That was something Kurt usually would not count as peculiar, but that day was extremely hot and everybody was wearing a _Dalton _button-up shirt with short sleeves.

He earned a small hug from Blaine, and they started walking in a direction Kurt put under a 'café' note in his mind. It took his a few seconds, and when they walked in Kurt saw couples of _Dalton _students sitting next to tables, drinking coffee and chatting.

The cashier – a tall and skinny man Kurt decided was in his mid-thirties – already knew Blaine. "The regular?" he shouted, earning a nod from Blaine.

"I'll have a non-fat grand mocha please," Kurt said after he realized the cashier was staring impatiently.

They sat in the nearest table available, Blaine having a medium drip. Kurt watched as Blaine took a pen and a sheet of paper from his bag and placed it on the table.

"You really don't speak? Like, at all?"

Blaine shook his head and pointed at the paper's direction.

"Oh yeah your story, please tell me" Kurt smiled at him.

_'I need you to take this easy. It's going to be hard but please wait until I am finished and then say what you want.' _Blaine looked up, and waited until Kurt nodded his head.

_'Anyway it all started after I came out to my parents. I was fifteen and some kid outed me in front of the school'_

That was when Kurt realized Blaine was wearing long sleeves again. Something in him told him it had to do with his story.

_'They over-heard or something and they told everyone in my school. Saying it was unpleasant will be an under-statement. I had one friend. A boy named Wes, who is still one of my best friends along with David (I'll introduce you to them tomorrow). He was going to a different school, and was the only one I could be myself with. He heard me singing once or twice, before I stopped speaking.'_

Kurt waited for a few seconds. Blaine lifted his head up and Kurt took it as a permission to ask questions.

"So you actually know how to speak? Why did you stop then?"

Blaine sighed. _'Do you really want to hear it all? It's hard, sad, hurting…'_

Kurt nodded, so Blaine just moved on slowly.

_'For a start the Neanderthals just called me names. I got it all. Fag, Queer, they knew it all. And there was no escape. But then it got harder. They shoved me, attacked me, every time they could. I'd come home bruised and my mum would freak out. We all knew there was nothing to do about it…'_

Kurt felt tears coming up his throat, and slowly he gave up, letting them come out.

_'One day they just caught me off guard. Took a knife and started cutting me. Two of them were holding me, and the other one was signing; literally signing.'_

Kurt watched with a look of horror as Blaine took off his blazer. His right hand was scarred harshly. Kurt looked at it shyly and could clearly read 'Jackson' and 'Clark'. Moving his head to the left hand, he looked it up and down. Next to the shoulder, a deep cut read 'Kennedy'. Moving his eyes down a bit, Kurt's eyes widened as he say a 'FAG' written on Blaine's wrist. And even though this word was not as deep cut as the other three, and even though it was not as clear as the others, that word was the word that triggered Kurt's tears even more. Because the scars were one thing, but the fact that the three were so heartless, the fact that Blaine had to go through it all fully awake and suffering. It was all too hard, too mean.

_'I ended up in the hospital. I was in a coma for three days after losing so much blood. I woke up with my parents and with Wes next to me. And I decided that there was no point speaking, it they all didn't care. If they all let it happen not even caring.'_

Kurt got up from his seat and hugged Blaine like he never hugged anybody. The tears fell from both boys' eyes, and they stood there hugging for a few moments.

_'Thanks. Thanks for listening and being there. You're an amazing friend'_

"You're amazing too" Kurt said, and took another sip from his mocha.

**Author's Note:**

Hello to you all! This is a first chapter of a series. It is my first try to angst and drama and I really want to make this happen. So pretty please, leave a comment for me, tell me what you think about it.

If you have anything to say – really, anything – please do!


	2. The reflecting Mirror

Blaine got up that morning to the sound of his alarm going off. It was seven thirty in the morning and Blaine literally forced his eyes open after he had not slept all night long.

The thoughts of yesterday kept coming back to him. Kurt was the first one he opened up to in such a short time. Usually it takes him months to feel secure and tell people all about himself. But Kurt did something to him. With Kurt around he felt safe and worm. The fact that he actually showed Kurt his scars made Blaine feel like Kurt is the biggest thing in his life.

He got up from the bed and reached his glasses that rested on the counter. As much as he hated them, getting up in the morning was hard enough, and he just couldn't put effort in using contact lenses. They were hot pink and huge.

His phone buzzed, alerting a new text message. He unplugged the charger and pressed the read button.

**'Coffee in half an hour? -K'**

He smiled. It was true he had Wes and David, but usually he would prefer having the morning coffee alone. Having Kurt there made him think it might be fine taking it with him.

**'Sure, meet you there! -B'**

Taking the right turn to the bathroom, Blaine stopped for a second. Memories of the past year started coming back to him, just as they did every morning.

^.^ (flashback) ^.^

"Blaine they won't let you. Each and every room in _Dalton_ has a full-length mirror in the bathroom. It is coming like that, already stuck to the wall. All you can do is go to the dean and try asking for a special permission."

Blaine did a move that Wes could swear looked like a sigh on TV when it was on mute.

Wes sighed too, "you have to get over it dude. I mean, I get it why you're broken. But you can't avoid your reflection forever."

Blaine looked at Wes skeptically. He was transferring to _Dalton_ next week, when school started. Looking at all the terms and stuff he needed, Blaine noticed that each room in Dalton had a mirror. It's been almost half a year since he stopped talking. He started avoiding his reflection ever since he woke up in that hospital bed.

He walked to the dean's office, Wes just behind him. He knocked on the door, and just when they heard the Dean's voice shouting for them to come in, Wes started talking.

"Dean MacDaniel? This is Blaine Anderson; he'll be transferring here this following school year."

Dean MacDaniel nodded slowly. "Hello Mr. Anderson. Mr. Cain, why don't you wait outside and let Mr. Anderson and I have this conversation in private?"

"Actually dean MacDaniel," Wes started again, ignoring the dean's earlier comment, "This is what we came to talk to you about. Well I did… Blaine doesn't really speak."

The dean's eyebrows shot up in a frown. "Doesn't speak? Is he deaf or something, god forbid?"

Blaine shook his head as Wes continued. "Can we sit sir? This might take a while…"

Dean MacDaniel nodded, and both Blaine and Wes took a deep breath in before Wes started speaking again.

"Almost half a year ago, Blaine ended up in the hospital, after three bullies from his old school attacked him, but that I suppose his parents already told you."

Wes didn't even wait for the dean to approve. "The thing is that the three bullies signed their names and the word 'fag' on both Blaine's arms."

Blaine took a grasp on his chair at the words. "They scarred him so deep the doctors said there was no way it was going to fade. Ever since that day Blaine stopped talking. Ever since then he can't look at himself in the mirror."

The dean looked tensed. He probably didn't even know what Wes was trying to say, but the words had affected him.

"We wanted to ask if you could give a special permission, to you know… Take the mirror out of his room. Just until he is ready to face himself again."

Blaine was relieved to get in the room without the mirror threatening him. And it went on for half a year. At the beginning of the second semester, Blaine took Wes with him and they went to tell Dean MacDaniel that Blaine was ready to have that mirror in his room.

^.^ (end of flashback) ^.^

He stopped in front of the mirror. He was wearing nothing but his favourite pair of boxers. He stared into the mirror, thinking about every inch in his body.

Kennedy did a great job, he had to admit. Jackson's name was hanging brightly on the top of his right arm. The disgustingly long name took all the skin from his elbow to shoulder. It was written with a clear handwriting, letters in uppercase – just because they were harder to create, therefore much more painful.

From his elbow down, reaching just the blazer line, Clark's name was written Big and Clear. _'Short name you have Clark, but don't you worry fag, we'll write it big and deep. I promise it'll hurt just as much as Jackson's name hurt'_. Blaine remembers him laughing disgustingly as he engraved the name, hearing Blaine screaming his lungs out and therefore engraving even harder.

On his way to staring at the left hand, he stopped and looked at his chest. The red and ugly scars were almost gone. He remembers that just before they 'signed', all three of them had a light cigarette in hand, and they all shoved them to his chest. The doctors said hair would never grow there after that.

His left hand was the most painful part. Kennedy's name was written just under the shoulder, and it was surprisingly small. At first Blaine thought Kennedy might had enough of his screaming and shouting. But just when he woke up in the hospital he understood it was just him that fainted before the end. That was when he discovered the word 'fag' written on his left arm, from slightly above the elbow, and down until the blazer's line.

Mornings were hard on Blaine, and that was the main reason he liked to take his coffees alone, but this time he had Kurt with him. He forced himself to smile, and left his room to the direction of the café.

^.^

"We need to have a bit of a lighter conversation" Kurt laughed lightly. Blaine's smile grew bigger, and Kurt could swear it was something in the shape of a small mute laugh.

At that, Blaine took out a pen and a small notebook from his bag. Looking closer, Kurt could see that the word 'KLAINE' was written on it in a purple marker.

"Klaine?" he asked.

_'Yes, our names combined together. Kurt, you're more than just a stranger now. I honestly think you're amazing, and I think you deserve a notebook, and not just a random piece of paper.'_

A smile came across both faces. It was clear that for both boys that friendship was quick yet important. They both needed a friend that knew exactly how it felt, having to live a miserable life like that.

^.^

"How about we talk about the latest issue of _Vogue_, instead of all those heavy topics we somehow manage to talk about?" Kurt asked as they entered the lunch room.

Blaine smiled. The way Kurt spoke so shyly, asking permission all the time, was really sweet – so Blaine decided.

_'Wes and David will be here in seconds'_ he wrote quickly. _'And I have to warn you, they are crazy.'_

Kurt laughed slightly. It was hard to believe that the famous Wesley Cane, the Warbler's rehearsal manager, can be mad or crazy. That he can be best friend with mute Blaine.

"Well hello to you two! What's up?"

Kurt lifted his head to see two men stepping to their direction. The higher boy introduced himself as David as he sat next to Kurt.

"Wes," said the other one sitting too. "Will we see you tomorrow?"

Kurt raised a confused eyebrow.

"Try outs for the Warblers…"

Kurt hesitated, looking for Blaine's eyes. Once finding them, he caught the encouraging smile. He nodded slowly, not quite he was doing the right thing.

"So Blainey, what's up?" Wes asked with a smirk Kurt failed to understand.

Blaine gave him a death glare, pointing the sharp pencil in his direction.

"You learn to understand a few of Blaine's ways to say things after you spend some time with him," David said laughing, "this, for example, means Wes should get up and run for his life, because Blaine is going to have his sweet revenge."

Blaine stared at the pencil in his hands. He didn't miss Wes's smirk at all. The boy knew him too well. Yes, Blaine was already having what was called a sweet crush on Kurt. And he was scared to admit that he thought it was getting to a falling-in-love situation. But that was a secret, and Blaine won't let Wes screw it all up.

"Okay, Arrivederci love birds!" Wes and David said in unison, as they left the table.

**Author's note:**

*please imagine FRIENDS' Janice* Oh, My, GOD!

You guys! Thanks for all the alerts and favourites and reviews. You are amazing, and that only makes me want more!

I hope you liked that chapter. It came up shorter than what I planned, but it took me so long to come up with it as it is now, and I really wanted to update.

I know that the first chapter lacked Blaine's emotions. I am sorry if it came out weird or if you felt it was only half done. It wa meant to be Kurt's point of view, Just like this one is Blaine's point of view.

Plus, in my own world, I think Blaine had gone through so much,, that he didn't even care if he was telling another kid what he went through.

Please leave a review, It makes me update faster – just sayin'.

Love y'all!


	3. Stay the Night

That night Kurt was too nervous to even explain. He decided to go with _I'm the Greatest Star _for the Warblers' audition, and he was scared he would not make it. Being so nervous, he came to his room ten minutes after curfew. He knocked on the door quietly so he won't wake the teacher sleeping in the same floor, and waited for Jack, his roommate, to open the door. A muffled noise was heard from the inside and the door opened up slowly.

In only a pair of boxers, Jack stood in front of Kurt, rubbing his eyes. "What?"

"What do you mean what? It's my room too." Kurt was getting irritated. It wasn't the first time he was locked outside of his own room, and it was not even a full week since he transferred.

"Listen dude, my girl's in here. Could you like, find yourself another room to stay in?"

Kurt was too tired and annoyed to start a fight with Jack. He took his bag and turned in his heals.

The only room storing a single was Blaine's. It had two beds, as all od _Dalton_'s rooms, but was Blaine's only, since even his roommate had had enough of the silence treatment and requested to leave. Having no other choice, Kurt started walking in Blaine's room's direction, feeling a bit guilty waking him up, after only half an hour ago they said their goodbyes and left the library.

He stood in front of the closed door, hesitating. On it was hanging a sign that looked a bit too sad for Kurt. It said _'Blaine's room_', in his perfect handwriting. But it was also plain and boring, like it was written because Blaine was forced to write it.

He knocked slowly, and soon enough the door was opened. Blaine stood there, dressed with boxers and his blazer, and Kurt's hear ttwitched as he understood Blaine just wore it because he had to open the door.

Seeing Kurt, a smile came across Blaine's face. He moved and did a gesture with his hands to invite Kurt in.

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting you. I'm sorry I woke you up."

'_You didn't. I just came out of the shower_' He wrote after e took the notebook out of his backpack.

"So I'm just sorry you had to dress up again because of me…" Kurt said sadly, watching Blaine's smile fade.

'_It's fine. I'm used to it._'

"You shouldn't" Kurt said, and sent his hand to toy with Blaine's sleeve, "Not in front of me anyway. I mean – if you're not comfortable then sure, but, I promise I won't say anything about it if you'd just wear a short T-shirt."

But nodded but didn't move from his seat, so Kurt continued. "I'm sorry, but… Could I maybe spend the night here? You have a spare bed and Jack has a girl sneaked in his room, and…"

Blaine made a face of disgust, though Kurt could see it was full of humour.

'_Yikes, hetero sex. Sure, you can stay as much as you want. But I'm warning you, I'm not the easiest person in the mornings._'

Kurt nodded, "Thanks".

He was not the easiest person in the mornings himself and having to see Blaine in the morning was giving him another opportunity to learn more about this mysterious boy.

^.^

"Do you mind if I slept shirtless?"

Blaine shook his head, and did his best trying not to stare as Kurt removed his shirt, not succeeding too much.

Catching him staring, Kurt blushed and giggled. "I know I'm too pale I'm almost transparent…" he said shyly.

Blaine shook his head and caught the pen. '_Your body is prefect…_'

Kurt could see the sadness in Blaine's face. "I think your body is perfect too," he said, his face getting even redder. "The thing is that you have to accept the things you have on your arms. And even if you had the silkiest skin ever before it all happened, it is perfect now, because t is yours, because it is part of you, and it shows who you are."

'_A fag?'_ he wrote miserably.

"Don't call yourself that. It shows you're a gay guy who's been through a lot because he lived in an ignorant environment. And that's totally okay."

'_You're amazing. I'm going to sleep shirtless too, but promise you won't say anything._'

"Blaine, you're amazing too. And the last three days I spent with you feels like eternity. Like I've known you for ever. And I've already seen your scars. I promise I won't mention anything about them if you don't want me to."

He watched as Blaine took off his blazer, staying with boxers only. And maybe Kurt was blind, because he thought that Blaine was perfect. His chest was muscular and manly, and that was the exact thing Kurt was dreaming of in a man. The scars on his chest didn't bother Kurt, and he tried hard not to stare as Blaine turned around and their eyes met each other's.

"You have an amazing body, you have to accept it." Kurt said, but Blaine shook his head in disagreement and got into his bed.

^.^

Kurt woke up first, taking a few seconds to remember where he was. He stared at the half naked figure sleeping in the other corner, and felt like he had found the dream man. It was a progress to begin with, since until now Kurt only fell for straight guys. And the thought that Blaine might be having some emotions for him too made him happy. Even if it was obvious that Blaine didn't like him like that.

He went to the bathroom and washed his teeth and face, staring at the big mirror. That was when he decided that he must make Blaine speak.

Blaine woke up ten minutes later, and walked slowly past Kurt, smiling at him as if trying to say good morning. He walked to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror, staring at his body like he did every morning.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Kurt asked shyly, getting closer to Blaine.

_Just staring _he mouthed, and got a bit closer to Kurt.

"Staring? Why would you do that?" e asked, not backing away – something Blaine found a sort of a sign.

Blaine turned and went to the notebook that waited on the side table. '_I do it every morning. Just, staring at my body, trying to accept it._'

Kurt nodded, and Blaine closed the few inches between them so their shoulders were now touching.

"I…" Kurt started, and Blaine turned his head to face him, their noses almost touching.

Blaine wanted to speak, he really did. He had to tell Kurt he liked him. He had to tell Kurt he wanted more. But he couldn't make himself do it, so he just moved closer and rubbed their noses together.

"Is that some Eskimo try to tell me you like me? Or is it just a fun thing to do?" Kurt looked puzzled.

Blaine stared at Kurt not sure what to do next.

"Okay, got the problem, let's do it step by step. Is it just a fun thing to do?"

Blaine shook his head decisively, and smiled.

"So… Do you-" Kurt was blushing heavily. It cannot be.

Blaine nodded eagerly, and gave him an asking look.

"I like you too…" Kurt admitted, "But It's going to be hard for me to be with you when you don't speak. I mean, yes, I want to be with you, but I need you to speak, whenever you're ready."

Blaine nodded, and moved even closer, their mouths touching in a soft and happy kiss.

**Author's note:**

Bad ending I know. I promise that next chapter would be full of Warbler's craziness and the audition!

Anything you want to say? Comments, suggestions, just speak up, and don't turn mute on me!

It all keeps me writing! Love y'all!


	4. Warblers' Auditions

Their lips parted and Kurt backed a bit. He glanced at the clock realizing they are already five minutes late to first period.

"We've got to go now. I'll meet you after the first period, and you can tell me what you think of my song for the audition this afternoon."

Blaine nodded eagerly and after finishing all the things they had to do, they left the room, kissing each other shyly.

^.^

After first period Blaine went to the choir room that was now empty. He'd been thinking all along the first period and decided that if the song Kurt chose was a song he was familiar with, he would try to sing along. He might not be ready to speak in front of everyone but Kurt was worth the try.

He sat next to the big white piano and started playing _Don't__Cry__for__Me__Argentina_. He mentally sang all the lyrics, fighting a tear that was almost going down his face. He really wanted to speak again, he was no longer feeling that his words did not matter, but it was too hard. He got used to staying quiet and he started thinking he won't be speaking again, at all.

As he finished playing, he got up and went to sit on a close by chair. He didn't want to sit next to the piano and not play it. But before he sat down the door behind him flew open and closed at once.

He turned around. Kurt was standing there, his cheeks red from running.

"Was that you playing?" He asked, and Blaine nodded shyly.

"It was beautiful. I love this song."

He walked closer to Blaine and pulled him into a loving hug. "Do you want to hear my song? I just hope it will be good enough. Do you think it is too much if I sang the high F?"

_'You__can__reach__the__high__F'_Blaine wrote after he pulled out their notebook rom his bag.

Kurt nodded. "So? Is it too much? I don't want to scare them off of me."

Blaine shook is head and pointed at the piano next to him.

"I am going to sing _Defying__Gravity_, though I can't play the piano."

Not feeling like writing again, Blaine shook his head, and then pointed at his chest and the piano again.

"Oh, you want to play..?"

Blaine nodded and went to sit next to the piano again. "Can I?" he mouthed.

"Sure," he said, and stood behind the piano, facing Blaine. The piano started playing in the background, and Kurt opened his mouth, taking a deep breath and preparing to start.

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<em>

He closed his eyes, his hands resting on his stomach as his voice grew louder and louder with effort.

_It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I am defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down!_

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, his mouth wide open. The boy had an amazing voice and Blaine had never heard something like it before.

_I'm through accepting limits  
>''cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<em>

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And never bring me down!  
>bring me down.<em>

As he finished, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, and using his finger he mimicked writing.

"A P" Kurt whispered after Blaine lifted his hand for the first time.

"An E and an R"

"An F and another E"

"And A C, and a T"

Blaine looked at him and left him to understand. "Perfect…" Kurt whispered again, and got closer to Blaine so their noses were almost touching.

"Thank you," he said, as he rubbed their noses together. "You know, I quite liked the way you confessed you like me, and I might just adopt it."

^.^

Warbler's practice took place after the sixth period. Blaine met Kurt outside his classroom and they went there together, holding their hands together.

"Attention please," said Wes as he knocked his gavel on the desk, "I said, ATTENTION PLEASE!"

The room went quiet and Wes's eyes travelled from the random spot he was staring at, to Kurt's eyes.

"We have here the new student Kurt Hummel," he said with a weak smile, "and he wants to audition. So if you'll care to shut up for a few moments so he could sing, we would both appreciate it."

There was a quiet murmur among the crowd of Warblers, and Kurt looked for Blaine's eyes.

"Would you play?"

Blaine nodded and went to the piano again, as Kurt got ready to sing.

"So first off I want to warn you all. I am a countertenor, so I will sing high notes now. Such as the high F… Though I can also hit low notes. If you'd like, I can sing a lower song after." He waited for Wes to nod and started singing.

As Kurt sang, Blaine looked around to Wes and David, and the looks on their faces were obvious to Blaine. Kurt was in from the second he opened his mouth, and all that was going to happen was just to shut everyone up, so there won't be any one claiming something is not fair.

He finished singing, and Blaine got ready to return to his seat when David stopped him. "Blaine, please play _Blackbird_. Are you familiar with this song Kurt?"

Kurt nodded with a smile. "No problem at all."

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night __  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly __  
><em>_All your life __  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise ___

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night __  
><em>_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see __  
><em>_All your life __  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to be free ___

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly __  
><em>_Into the light of the dark black night __  
><em>_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly __  
><em>_Into the light of the dark black night __  
><em>_Blackbird singing in the dead of night __  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly __  
><em>_All your life ___

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise __  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise __  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Perfect. That was all Blaine could think of as he finished playing.

"Thank you Kurt, that was good. And I think I am speaking in the name of everyone when I say—Welcome to the Warblers Kurt."

A high pitched squeak came out from Kurt's mouth as he hugged Blaine.

"Thanks," He said, and took the Warblers patch from David's hands, "I will iron that this evening!"

They all laughed as Wes hit the gavel to the desk once again. "Remember please, that our next practice will take place tomorrow evening." He looked around as they all nodded at his direction. "Dismissed."

**Author's Notes:**

Hi! I am so sorry it took me so long to come back to you with the forth chapter. I've been wanting to update for ages though every time I opened the Word I managed to write a single line of 'their lips parted', when I ran out of ideas.

God only knows I hope chapter five will be here sooner.

Please leave a comment. I'd love to hear your Golden Voice!


	5. Dates

A few days went by pretty quickly. Kurt was having the best week of his life with Blaine by his side, but the fact that Blaine was still so quiet bothered him and he just ha to find a way to help his boyfriend open his mouth and get back to himself.

Deciding to do something about it all, Kurt found himself standing in the middle of his room back in Lima, all alone as Burt and Carole were out in a movie and Finn was having the night at Rachel's. The TV was opened on a radio station and he was humming along it as an idea came to him.

He jumped and ran to the table next to him, and grabbed a pencil and some paper. Writing down he wrote all the things he will have to buy and prepare for the event. Kurt Hummel was planning the best-date plan; and it was going to work.

Sunday morning, Kurt walked into the dorms part of Dalton, walking like it was his own house, an turned the right left to Blaine's dormitory. He knocked on the door, and waited.

When the door opened, in front of him stood Blaine, his blazer on but his pyjama pants were there as well.

"I see you're not ready yet," he said as a smile spread across Blaine's face.

Kurt entered the room and closed the door behind him. He then turned to Blaine and with his right hand pulled the blazer. He was still shocked he could allow himself to touch Blaine like this. To just take off that blazer without getting hit. He stared at the scarred body, at the naked body, worshipping every part of it.

Blaine blushed and Kurt saw him reaching the notebook that was lying next to them.

_I__missed__you_ he wrote, and after letting Kurt reading it he went and hugged him, pressing their lips together.

"I missed you too.' It was now or never. "Blaine..?"

Blaine nodded and he continued. "I wanted to ask you to go out on a date with me today."

_Where?_ He mouthed.

"Carole's best friend is on vacation outside Ohio, and she left her house keys with us and case me and Finn wanted to use her pool."

He stared into Blaine's eyes waiting for him to respond, and as the slow hesitated nod came he jumped high in the air and hugged his boyfriend again.

^.^

Kurt and Blaine left the campus together later that day. They went with Kurt's car, because they were coming back together anyway. It was an hour drive and doing it together could make it better.

They put the Katy Perry CD in and Blaine smiled as Kurt san along, though a bit sad inside that Blaine didn't do the same. The managed to have a short conversation in which Kurt attempted to ask yes and no questions, and the decided that when driving, Blaine should hold one of Kurt's hands (the free one of course, they still have to be safe) and squeeze it once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'.

^.^

The house was big and painted pale blue. Blaine really liked the outside of it and started to feel the enthusiasm. He had not gone to the pool for ages, because he just did not want to take off his shirt, but with Kurt he felt safe. And Blaine had always loved pools.

Kurt took out the keys from his pocket and opened the big front door to reveal a huge living room painted sweet pink. It was decorate with paintings of what looked like a four years old Kurt later introduced as Nina the grand-daughter. Apparently that Debby friend got married early and a daughter that got knocked up at eighteen by a drunken stranger who took advantage of her.

Blaine was not affected any more by horrible stories. He knew that girl must have felt terrible; having the baby of some stupid stranger, but it all seemed so regular, so familiar. The feeling of being taken advantage of was a feeling he knew very well.

"I'll go change in the bathroom upstairs. You can change here; the bathroom is first door to your left."

Blaine nodded, and stood there just for a few more seconds, just do he could stare at his boyfriend's perfect behind. He then turned and got into a beautiful bathroom.

After changing to his bathing suit, he wore his sweatshirt again, and went out of the bathroom just in time to see Kurt coming down the stairs. He was wearing a white bathing suit, and his bare chest was shining in the sunlight coming through the window.

"You know we're alone right?" Kurt's voice woke him from his dream, "you can take the sweatshirt off now, I won't judge, you know it."

Blaine hesitated before taking it off and throwing it on the couch. He then got closer, and with slow movements, he brushed his fingers on the bare skin. "Amazing", he mouthed, mostly to himself, and his eyes travelled from upper to lower parts of the body in front of him.

"How about you go outside and get into the water while I'll make us some ice-coffee with melted chocolate?"

Blaine shook his head, and signed something with his right hand.

"Sorry, didn't get it…" Kurt admitted.

Instead of re-doing it, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started running in the pool direction.

"I take it you don't feel like having ice coffee…" Kurt said with a laugh as they jumped to the pool hand n hand. And Kurt had a good feeling that his plan was going to work.

^.^

Half an hour later, when they both got a little cold and tired, they climbed out and went to lie in the sun.

It didn't take five minutes and noises were coming from both boys' stomachs. The voted on Chinese and called the closes Chinese restaurant they found in the food guide in the kitchen. While they waited Kurt made some salad and Blaine worked on something that looked like cookies for desert.

"Do you sometimes check, like you know, if your voice is still there after so long?" Kurt asked suddenly, and Blaine can't ignore it. He doesn't want to either.

He shook his head slowly and took his notebook out from his bag.

_I don't even have the urge to speak anymore, like I was born to be mute._

"But you said it yourself. You told me that one day you will speak for me."

_And I would. But it doesn't mean that I feel the need to speak. It's like addictions. Once you start, you can't stop But if you stop, you see it isn't that bad._

Kurt nodded at this. For some reason it sounded reasonable, and he was willing to make Blaine understand that sometimes addictions were good. After all, he is addicted to him.


End file.
